User blog:InterGalaxtic03/My Volume 6 Prediction List
67 1 "To Atlas and Beyond" 18:09 October 13, 2018 Qrow, Oscar, Team RWBY, Jaune, Ren, and Nora get on their way to Atlas. Blake asks Qrow and Oscar questions about Salem to which they answer. Yang confronts Blake about leaving them for so long and not doing anything about it but Blake says that she tried her best, but more things were occupying her time. Emerald tells Salem that Cinder is gone and that Yang has the relic. So Salem tasks Mercury, Adam, Watts and Hazel the job of finding Yang, stealing the relic of her, and killing her. 68 2 "Mending Fences" 20:44 October 20, 2018 Tai Yang and Raven talk to each other about Yang and Qrow and about how they are not safe especially now that Yang has a relic. Tai Yang starts to get mad at Raven about not stopping Yang from taking the relic, Raven flies away again. Team RWBY go into the forest to talk about stuff alone but they are targeted by a Grimm, they have an epic fight. 69 3 "Try" 16:35 October 27, 2018 Weiss gets a message from Jacques Schnee that he knows that she and her friends are going to Atlas and that once they get there she will have to come back home. Ozpin comes in and asks what is wrong and then Weiss explains. Salem is teaching Emerald how to hone her illusion powers, and how her semblance is not just making people appear but that she can make mental illusions in people’s minds. 70 4 "Summer" 25:11 November 3, 2018 Mercury, Adam, Watts and Hazel stumble upon a nearby village filled with White Fang members. Adam breaks down because of what happened in Haven Academy. Adam and Hazel fight and kils most of the attendants there. Ruby demands that Ozpin and Qrow tell her about Summer Rose and how she died. Qrow starts to get mad, and says that the death of Summer was too coincidental. 71 5 "Known by its Relic" 16:58 November 10, 2018 Emerald practices her fighting on wasp like Grimm. Salem starts to get plans in her head, she says that Emerald’s power is getting stronger by the day and that by the end of the week they’ll be joining Mercury, Adam, Watts and Hazel on the job of finding the Relic. On their way to Atlas, Qrow, Oscar, Team RWBY, Jaune, Ren and Nora stop in a nearby village. Once people find that Yang has a relic the group are taken into questioning. Mercury, Adam, Watts and Hazel make a stop in Menagerie. 72 6 "Imprisoned" 15:27 November 17, 2018 Mercury, Adam, Watts and Hazel take Ghira, Kali, Sun and Ilia for ransom hoping that once Blake finds out they have her closest friends and family in Menagerie she’ll come and save them. Qrow, Oscar, Team RWBY, Jaune, Ren and Nora are taken in by the Haven Police force and Yang especially is taken into questioning. The team are put into a prison cell. Thanks to Qrow’s smooth talking, Weiss’ summoning and Blake’s illusions they get out and their quest to get to Atlas continues. 73 7 "Alone" 14:48 December 1, 2018 Oscar and Qrow say that to speed up their journey to Atlas they take a train, Ruby and the crew agree. Team RWBY are in their own carriage. Ruby is happy that they finally get some time to talk and be actual teenagers. The conversation gets heated when Blake starts crying about how she knows Adam is somehow out there and he could be doing anything and how the battle is not won yet. Team JNPR (minus Pyrrha) are discussing about how since Blake is back Team RWBY is whole and how their team will never be whole. Jaune starts crying because he knows Pyrrha can never come back. Qrow and Oscar are sat on top of the train discussing stuff and they see four people emerging from the darkness with four others lacking behind them. 74 8 "On the Edge" 11:18 December 8, 2018 Oscar and Qrow ask Mercury, Adam, Watts and Hazel what they’re doing, and what they want to Adam saying none of your business. Watts says that they’re not there for Oscar or Qrow but Hazel would gladfully kill Oscar. Ozpin and Hazel fight. Yang and Weiss fight Mercury, Qrow and Ren fight Watts. Jaune and Nora go and warn the driver that the train has been occupied. Ruby starts to wonder what she should do, the second she says that, somebody breaks the window and enters – Neapolitan. 75 9 "Fight For Your Life" 18:29 December 15, 2018 Neapolitan and Ruby fight, Ruby finds out that Neo wants revenge on Ruby and Cinder for the death of Roman. Nora and Jaune go to the driver and warn him but he doesn’t believe them, so they push him out of the way and evacuate the train. Mercury says to Yang that does she want to be in trouble with Ironwood again, Yang gets angry and punches Mercury off the train, Weiss and Yang embrace. Blake questions why Adam is being so ruthless to which Adam replies it didn’t have to be like this Blake, if you just stayed with me, you wouldn’t be in this position. Adam loses his aura. Ozpin questions to Hazel if Gretchen would’ve wanted this. Ren and Qrow together nearly get Watts cornered until he unleashes his aura – invisibility. 76 10 "No Escape" 19:26 December 22, 2018 Raven enters the train. Yang comes to ask why she is here, Raven says that she is done sitting on the fence and picking the wrong side and now she is here to fight with Yang and Qrow and not against them. Adam and Blake fight, Blake also loses her aura. Blake tells Adam to give up as a last resort he says that he has Sun, Ilia, Kali and Ghira which causes Blake to become unfocused. Adam stabs Blake, but it’s an illusion and she runs to find her parents, Sun and Ilia. When Nora and Jaune get to the entrance of the train station to see the train attendants out Emerald and Salem enter as well. They are riding a completely Grimm Cinder Fall. 77 11 "Two on Two" 22:35 December 29, 2018 Nora and Jaune go and warn everybody that Salem is coming. Weiss and Emerald fight. Emerald is noticeably stronger than she was before and nearly kills Weiss, who retreats to get the help of Qrow and Ozpin. Neo is still fighting Ruby, she stabs her in her neck with her umbrella to which Ruby growls in agony attracting the attention of Qrow who comes to help Ruby, he goes against Neo. Salem finds out that Raven betrayed her, in which she gets ready to fight her. Yang comes in to help Raven they both fight Salem who reveals her weapon to be a massive purple blade. Oscar/Ozpin is still fighting Hazel who says that Gretchen would’ve wanted justice and that Ozpin is evil, Weiss comes and finds what is going on and sees that Hazel is about to punch Ozpin’s face. She summons the Grimm that she fought with in ‘Mending Fences’ to fight Hazel before anything bad happens he jumps off the train. Blake is running through the train and finds that Adam is already there with Sun, Kali, Ghira and Ilia and is holding his blade at them. 78 12 "Forever in a Second" 31:03 January 5, 2018 Emerald is fighting Ozpin and Weiss but is winning so far. Qrow is fighting Neo who is putting up a good fight. Yang is fighting Salem alongside Raven, with Raven’s maiden powers she is doing well until Salem reveals herself as the Summer Maiden and that she killed the previous Summer Maiden – Ruby’s Mother. Blake fights Adam again and this time is victorious once she gets Adam in a corner, he runs away. Blake finds out that Ghira is dying because whilst Blake was trying to find them Adam stabbed him, Blake starts crying but Ghira says that everything will be okay. Whilst Blake is hugging him and Kali he turns into dust. When Ruby finds out that Salem killed Summer Rose she goes in and tries to fight her before she gets to her Tai Yang comes in, in complete amor. Blake comes in with Sun, Ilia and Kali. Qrow enters saying that Neo ran away somewhere and fooled him with her illusions. Ozpin and Weiss come saying that whilst they were dumbfounded by Salem coming, she snuck out. Team STRQ are reunited without Summer and alongside Ozpin/Oscar fight Salem who is using her Summer Maiden powers. Cinder is a complete Grimm but she keeps on wavering between human and Grimm but she still is fighting Ruby who even though she’s heavily wounded keeps going on. Raven, Qrow, Ozpin and Tai Yang are getting weak and tired. Whilst she is without anybody fighting her, Salem goes up to Cinder who’s aura is wavering since she is going from Grimm to human and stabs her with her maiden sword. Cinder instantly dissvaporates into dust. The Fall Maiden power goes into Salem, she now has the power of the Summer and Fall Maiden. She menacingly looks at Raven. Category:Blog posts